Rédemption
by Kaguy
Summary: Gon est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Pendant que Kirua est parti chercher la seule chose au monde capable de sauver son meilleur ami, Leorio participe aux élections dans l'espoir de trouver un remède. Tous les proches de Gon semblent être atterrés, mais qu'en est-il de son père, la personne dont il désire tant de retrouver ? [Abandonnée]
1. Chapitre 1 : L'odeur

**Avant-propos : Voici une nouvelle fic centrée majoritairement sur Ging ! Elle sera assez longue cette fois. Je reprends l'arc des élections en modifiant certains passages et j'vais essayer d'approfondir plus le personnage, quitte à le rendre un peu OOC sur les bords, donc j'avertis. **

**Ce sera une sorte d'AU canon divergent pour le coup, car je vais intégrer pas mal de choses qui ne sont pas présentes dans le manga/anime.**

 **PS : P'tite réécriture. Juste des modifications mineures.**

 **Bref enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'odeur.**

Les auréoles orangées du crépuscule parsemaient de toutes parts la voûte céleste. L'air était agréablement frais, ni trop humide ni trop sec. Positionné sur le toit d'un immeuble, un homme aux habits amples surplombait la ville encore active. Ce début de soirée s'annonçait paisible pour Ging Freecss, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix provenant de derrière lui vienne gâcher sa tranquillité.

« Tu vas attendre combien de temps avant d'aller voir ton gosse ? dit Dwun.

Ging ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, le regard toujours rivé vers l'horizon.

\- Si tu tiens tant à le sauver, alors fais-le. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Justement, si, répondit List, qui se tenait juste à côté de Dwun. »

Ging poussa un soupir agaçé, et il fit face à ses deux acolytes. Dwun (ou plutôt Wdwune, mais Ging ne s'était pas gêné à modifier son prénom afin que cela corresponde aux initiales de son jeu) avait une apparence négligée et ne s'était visiblement pas peigné depuis des années (tout comme lui d'ailleurs) au vu de sa tignasse similaire à une coupe afro. Une cigarette à moitié entamée se consumait entre ses lèvres. List portait des vêtements beaucoup plus distingués que les deux autres hommes réunis, et sa coiffure à la couleur dorée semblait impeccable. Ce dernier rappelait vaguement à Ging une autre personne bien plus détestable, comme s'il s'agissait de la version bienfaisante de celle-ci.

« Bon, écoutez, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Autant laisser ses amis s'en charger. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose, eux.

\- Mec, il est dans un profond coma, là. Le Souffle de l'Ange, ça te dit rien ? dit le fumeur, l'air de plus en plus exaspéré.

Ging sourit. La fameuse carte capable de soigner n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie. Il l'avait presque oublié son existence.

\- Justement. Ce serait trop facile, tu ne penses pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut List qui réagit face à son comportement méprisable.

\- Ging, sans vouloir te mettre la pression, il peut mourir à tout instant. Ce n'est plus un jeu à ce stade. Tu te rends compte que le seul moyen que les médecins ont trouvé pour le « soigner », c'est de faire appel à des exorcistes ? Et encore, la plupart refusent même de le sauver, de peur de risquer leur vie.

Son sourire se fit davantage espiègle.

\- Vous êtes devenus ses amis depuis qu'il a terminé Greed Island, non ? Alors à vous l'honneur.

\- Ouais mais c'est ton fils, 'spèce de bâtard ! dit Dwun en haussant le ton, mais on t'a fait un lavage de cerveau depuis ? Il est passé où, le papa poule qui pouvait pas faire un mètre sans foutre son gosse dans le scanner[1] pour savoir si tout va bien ?

Cette remarque fit crisper Ging. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse se remémorer ce genre de chose pour le moins gênante.

\- Oui bon, ça veut pas dire que je l'aime plus, hein ! Il est grand maintenant. Et il a de bien meilleures personnes à ses côtés que son père.

Ses amis pouffèrent.

\- Ooooh ! Monsieur se considère comme une p'tite racaille pas assez bien pour son fiston ? J'en pleurerais presque ! »

List et Dwun continuèrent gentiment de se moquer de Ging. Ils avaient l'habitude de le taquiner à cause de son mauvais caractère et de ses maladresses. Bien que Ging ne revenait jamais sur une décision donnée, il cédait facilement lorsqu'il hésitait. Et ses deux compères le connaissaient suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas sûr de son choix, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait au cours de leur discussion.

Comme prévu, Ging craqua et décida de partir à l'hôpital, là où gisait son fils. List lui donna alors la carte de l'Ange qui lui permettrait de sauver son fils. Puisqu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute une fois le morceau de papier en main avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Ging ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'y rendre.

Sentant que des amis de Gon patientaient devant sa chambre (il pouvait détecter leur présence grâce à l'En, et ainsi savoir que seulement Gon se trouvait dans la pièce), il essaya de s'introduire en passant par la fenêtre. Cependant, elle était fermée. Alors, il dû se servir de son nen, en faisant pénétrer son aura dans la fente, sans pour autant briser le verre, afin de l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas une technique à proprement parler, il ne faisait qu'imiter de mémoire les gestes d'un hunter qu'il avait connu autrefois, passé maître dans l'art de l'infiltration.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa rapidement les lieux. Blanc sur blanc. Un bip régulier accompagné d'un bruit de respiration résonnait dans ses oreilles. Curieusement, une moustiquaire opaque entourait le lit de Gon, ne laissant qu'une ombre de visible. Mais surtout, une étrange odeur empestait les lieux.

L'odeur de la mort.

Ging ne fit aucune réaction malgré un sentiment de dégoût. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son état était si grave que ça ? D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha du lit et souleva la moustiquaire.

L'odeur se fit plus intense. Un drap couvert de sang protégeait Gon, du cou jusqu'aux pieds. Le tissu était plat au niveau de son bras gauche, laissant sous entendre l'absence de celui-ci. Un bandage lui aussi taché de ce liquide rouge dissimulait la tête du garçon. Un masque à oxygène était posé sur son visage.

Décidément, ses amis ne lui avaient pas menti quant à la gravité de la situation.

Sans plus tarder, il sortit la carte (il ne lui restait plus que deux secondes) et l'activa en prononçant le mot « gain ». Une créature féérique à l'apparence féminine se matérialisa à ses côtés. Suite à l'ordre de Ging, elle souffla des particules de poussières sur sa cible. Un fin voile lumineux recouvra le corps tout entier, puis se dissipa petit à petit. Après quelques secondes, la créature disparut.

Mais rien n'avait changé.

Ging ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Il était sur le point de partir sans avoir prit la peine de jeter un regard en arrière. Ce fut l'odeur qui l'arrêta. La même odeur que tout à l'heure, comme si elle avait élu domicile en ces lieux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour vérifier, son coeur rata un battement. Le corps restait immobile et le sang refusait de partir.

C'était impossible. Pas une seule maladie ou blessure dans ce monde ne pouvaient résister au souffle du Grand Ange, qu'elles soient connues ou non. Cette carte avait été conçue pour être infaillible, et c'était la raison de son extrême rareté.

Alors, Ging écouta son instinct et retira le drap d'un geste brusque. Certains pourraient considérer cela comme une erreur, d'autres plutôt comme une nécessité. Dans tous les cas, Ging ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Ging ne se considérait pas réellement comme un mauvais père. Même s'il admettait que l'absentéisme n'était pas une très grande qualité, jamais la volonté de blesser ou de démoraliser son enfant ne l'avait atteint. Ging désirait seulement sa réussite. La première fois que son regard s'était posé sur son fils, il savait que celui-ci deviendrait un grand hunter. Ou qu'au moins il en aurait le potentiel. Greed Island, la perte de sa garde, tout cela avait été calculé à l'avance. Et également son traumatisme, lui permettant d'éveiller son plein potentiel.

Absolument tout lui avait traversé l'esprit. Tout. Sauf le fait que Gon ne devienne une momie. Littéralement.

Sa peau semblait avoir été déchiquetée de part en part, ne laissant que la chair de visible. Enfin, une chair putréfiée, noire. Seule une très fine couche empêchait de mettre à nu son squelette. Son ventre était creux, comme si ses organes situés à l'intérieur avaient disparu. Et l'odeur. Plus forte, plus insupportable qu'avant.

Jamais Ging n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible jusqu'à présent. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face à ce spectacle.

Il voulait hurler, détruire cette chose devant lui. Mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Comment ça pouvait être encore en vie ? Comment ?

Plusieurs détails le frappèrent. Aucune buée ne se formait dans le masque. Et aucun fil n'était positionné sur le corps. Il retira doucement le masque, et le bruit continua. Il comprit.

C'était un enregistrement. Le bruit venait de sous le lit, un magnétophone tournait en boucle. Et pour l'électrocardiogramme, celui-ci enregistrait le son d'un appareil produisant le même rythme qu'un battement de coeur.

Ging sourit, puit ria. Son rire se fit de plus en plus hystérique. Sa vision se floutait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Puis il tomba à terre.

C'était une farce. Gon ne pouvait pas être mort, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était en vie. Dans un sale état, mais en vie.

Ging se releva, affichant une expression proche de la démence. L'enfant assit en face de la chambre avait intérêt à lui fournir des réponses. Et vite. Néanmoins, il était sûr d'une chose.

Ils allaient le regretter. Tous.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre, et pour ceux qui se demandent la raison du magnétoscope et tout, c'est normal. L'explication viendra après :p**

[1] Réf à la carte n°61, _Le chien en pièces_.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Secret

**Avant-propos : Kirua et Ging se rencontrent ici, et la tension est à son comble.**

 **Réécriture effectuée aussi.**

 **Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Secret**

Depuis que Gon avait été placé dans la chambre d'hôpital, Kirua était resté avachi contre le mur, le regard vide. Aucune parole ni aucun geste ne pouvait le réconforter. Personne ne parvenait à le faire ne serait-ce que frissonner. Le garçon arrogant d'autrefois n'était plus qu'une carcasse dénuée d'émotion.

Il refusait d'y croire. Croire que son meilleur ami avait bel et bien l'intention de partir sans lui. De le laisser à l'arrière, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet désormais inutile. Toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient pu vivre, toute l'expérience accumulée jusqu'à présent, tous les moments de joie et de peine, tout ceci fut balayé d'un revers de la main. À cause d'une erreur stupide, qui aurait pu être évitée s'ils avaient fait preuve de davantage de prudence.

Kirua en voulait à Kaito de s'être sacrifié pour les sauver. Et il s'en voulait de l'avoir écouté en fuyant avec Gon. Sa couardise était responsable du craquage psychologique de son meilleur ami. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il le blessait le plus. Kirua avait espéré que Gon accepterait son aide, sa présence. Qu'il le laisserait combattre à ses côtés. Mais son égoisme avait repris le dessus sur leur amitié, une fois encore.

Son acte suicidaire, Kirua le considérait comme une trahison. Malgré tout, il aimait toujours Gon. Cet îlien surenjoué qui n'abandonnait jamais. Son premier ami. Et en réfléchissant, Kirua comprenait un peu mieux la souffrance que celui-ci avait pu ressentir. La douleur de perdre un être cher, de voir ce dernier perdre la raison, de se retrouver impuissant face à sa propre faiblesse.

Kirua visualisait encore la scène. Ce petit garçon se transformant en géant monstrueux, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, cette lumière intense et brûlante, et ses paroles, « c'est fini, Kirua ». Il ignorait comment sa conscience n'avait pas succombé à la folie en voyant une scène pareille. En voyant son soleil exploser sous ses yeux.

Toutefois, tout n'était pas perdu. Gon pouvait encore être sauvé. Et Kirua s'en chargerait, dans le but d'avoir des excuses de sa part. Qu'importe si Gon ne regrettait pas ses actes, et qu'importe s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aurait d'autres choix que de se faire pardonner, quitte à devoir y être contraint. Kirua était lui aussi capable de se montrer tout aussi borné que son meilleur ami.

Il ferait en sorte que la naine noire brillerait de nouveau.

Une volonté ardente poussa Kirua à se relever et à se rapprocher de la grande vitre. Il colla sa tête contre le verre. Une lueur emplie de détermination brillait dans son regard bleuté. Oui, il allait le faire. Car Gon restait son ami, et jamais il ne se permettrait de l'abandonner.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put éviter une aura hostile qui le frappa sans crier gare. Il recula d'un pas, prêt à se défendre. Cela provenait de la chambre de Gon.

Sans plus tarder, un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de la pièce, l'air sérieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La tenue proche d'un nomade du désert de l'homme ressemblait à celle du type qu'il avait aperçu sur une photo que Gon lui avait montré. L'étranger le regardait d'un oeil sévère. Ses pupilles noisettes lui rappelaient ceux de son meilleur ami, en plus sombre.

Avant de pouvoir poser la moindre question, une vague de nen le traversa. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter. Tout son être se retrouva paralysé en un instant. Il pouvait sentir sa peau être tiraillée de toute part. Kirua comprit le message. Le moindre mouvement et plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de sauver son meilleur ami.

« Tu es un ami de Gon, n'est-ce pas. »

Le ton glacial laissait à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

« Explique-moi tout. Que s'est-il passé une fois que vous avez rencontré Kaito ?

Le Zoldyck ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ravala sa salive, puis dit d'une voix stoïque :

\- Vous êtes le père de Gon, non ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas le voir.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Huh ! On s'est fait attaquer par une chimère, puis il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Gon n'a pas supporté.

Kirua s'efforçait de préserver son calme. Au fond de lui, le chagrin le rongeait. Il désirait hurler et fondre en larme. La tension insoutenable n'arrangeait pas la situation.

\- Pourquoi tu es encore en vie ?

Cette question blessa Kirua, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Je... Je sais pas. Gon voulait... il s'arrêta un instant, Gon voulait s'en charger seul.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard...

Kirua morda ses lèvres. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il allait craquer.

Avant que Ging n'en rajouta une couche, Kirua hurla :

\- Tout est de ma faute ! On était trop faibl- j'ai rien pu faire ! Il cogna la vitre, la fracturant légèrement. Cette saloperie l'a tué merde !

Kirua réprima un sanglot. Tout de suite après sa petite pause, il continua et laissa s'exprimer sa frustration :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À GON ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUE KAITO À AVOIR AVEC TOUT ÇA ? RIEN NE T'EMPÊCHAIT DE TE MONTRER !

Toute sa haine à l'égard de cet homme irresponsable pouvait se lire sur son visage. Son regard d'assassin brûlait d'amertume. Il était prêt à lui arracher le cœur, tout comme Gon avait arraché le sien.

Malgré l'état du Zoldyck, le double hunter ne broncha pas. Kirua reprit son calme, puis continua :

\- Gon n'a peut-être pas votre niveau, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est faible pour autant.

\- Vous aviez l'intention de mourir ?

Une sensation de malaise s'empara de Kirua. Ging ignorait la plupart des remarques qu'il faisait. Comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait. L'attitude du hunter ramena à la surface des souvenirs d'un Gon distant et glacial face à Pito, prêt à tuer une innocente pour sauver Kaito.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre.

Ging se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Un frisson traversa Kirua. Son expression figée le dérangeait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu avais réellement l'intention de laisser ton ami mourir ?

Le Zoldyck se sentait mal à l'aise. Cette sensation de déjà-vu le troublait énormément. Ce regard perçant, empli de rage, le sondait au plus profond de son être. Il s'attendait presque à entendre un « ça doit être bien de pouvoir garder son calme quand on est pas concerné, n'est-ce pas Kirua ? ». Comme si cet homme n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une version adulte de Gon. Un alter-ego qui lui reprochait de l'avoir abandonné.

\- Non, je... »

Son corps tremblait sans qu'il en eut conscience. Il savait que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire à l'homme.

Kirua n'avait jamais voulu voir Gon mourir. Ce dernier était complètement détruit après avoir vu Kaito à l'état zombifié. Il désirait seulement se venger de l'horreur que son ami avait pu subir. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait la majorité de leur compagnon de guerre. Mais Kirua avait compris que Gon culpabilisait au point de vouloir rejoindre Kaito si jamais il échouait à le sauver. Et puisqu'il avait remarqué que Kaito n'était plus de ce monde depuis le début, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Et personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Alors, secrètement, dans un coin de sa tête, il se persuada de partir avec lui. Et il espérait que Gon aurait compris le message et le laisserait disparaître à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, l'histoire fut différente une fois le moment venu. Gon l'avait mis en retrait. Donc, juste pour se venger, il décida de vivre et de le sauver.

Kirua ne termina pas sa phrase. Ging approcha alors son visage près du sien. Ce dernier ne voyait plus un homme en face de lui, mais une ombre noire aux orbites blanches. Un flash le traversa.

Le Zoldyck se souvint des histoires effrayantes que lui racontait Gotoh avant de s'endormir. Notamment une concernant un des monstres qui le terrorisaient le plus, celle du croque mitaine, « si tu n'obéis pas, il te mangera. Et il mangera tout ce que tu aimes ». Dans son imaginaire, la seule créature capable de tuer toute sa famille, tellement terrifiante que même Gotoh semblait mal à l'aise quand il la mentionnait.

Et cette chose était juste sous ses yeux. Le croque mitaine.

Par instinct, il lui donna un coup de poing au visage, se libérant de son emprise, et recula le plus loin possible.

Sa respiration était haletante. Il se pinça fortement le cou, dans le but de récupérer ses esprits. Cela ne devait être qu'une hallucination, puisque Ging avait repris (ou plutôt avait toujours eu) son apparence originelle.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ça ? »

Le croque mitaine n'existait pas, et Ging ne pouvait pas incarner cette créature. Les Freecss n'étaient pas lié à cette légende. Gon, aussi étrange était-il, n'avait rien à voir avec ceci. Kirua se trouva stupide sur le coup. Il se faisait tout simplement manipuler.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, il plaça sa main là où Kirua l'avait frappé, tu ne dois jamais laisser un ami mourir. Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide.

Kirua le regardait avec méfiance. Ging essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ? Ou le traumatisme provoqué par l'auto destruction de Gon était si fort qu'il empiétait sur sa santé mentale ? En tout cas, le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- Tu peux sauver, Gon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne perds pas de temps et vas-y.

Le concerné le fixait avec de grand yeux. Ging était-il au courant du secret des Zoldyck ? Impossible, seuls les membres de sa famille ainsi que les majordomes le connaissaient. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information à pouvoir fuiter. De peur d'attiser sa curiosité ou de confirmer ses soupçons, il joua le jeu :

\- Évidemment que je peux le sauver ! Je sais pas comment encore, mais j'vais bien trouver !

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer, sa voix se fit de nouveau menaçante, puis s'adoucit, je crois en toi.

Sans en ajouter davantage, Ging partit dans la direction opposée. Kirua frissonna. Non seulement cet homme se montrait farfelu, mais en plus il en savait trop. Il était dangereux, trop dangereux. Tout comme Gon. Au moment où le Zoldyck allait lui poser la question fatidique, Ging disparut complètement. Il se retrouvait incapable de sentir sa présence. L'étrangeté était visiblement génétique chez les Freecss.

Cela signifiait-il que le père de Gon était de son côté et pourrait être susceptible de l'aider si la situation tournerait mal ? Kirua l'ignorait, mais il s'était déjà fixé cet objectif avant sa rencontre avec lui.

C'était donc avec détermination qu'il s'en alla remplir son devoir.

 _Tiens le coup Gon, j'vais te sauver. Et je t'obligerais à t'excuser !_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les choses sérieuses vont pas tarder à commencer !**


	3. Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour, je vous annonce que cette fic' est désormais abandonnée. Elle restera en ligne ici, afin que les quelques followers puissent avoir le temps d'être au courant (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs !).

Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire pour autant. _You can smile again_ (que vous pouvez retrouver en cliquant sur mon profil) est une reprise de _Rédemption_ , avec plus ou moins les mêmes idées. Pourquoi je ne réécris pas juste la fic ? Tout simplement parce que je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et que ça fait "sale" de devoir tout recommencer à chaque fois. Pour les lecteurs, c'est plutôt désagréable de devoir relire tout depuis le début juste pour quelques changements. Donc je préfère créer une nouvelle fic différente mais avec les mêmes idées de base. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas réitérer les erreurs du passé, et de soigner davantage la nouvelle histoire.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter ! Et encore merci aux supers commentaires que j'ai reçus !

À la revoyure !


End file.
